This is a General Clinical Research Center grant supporting eight beds for inpatient research, without laboratory facilities. The studies currently being carried out are designed by investigators of the Departments of Medicine, Dermatology, Psychiatry, Gynecology and Neurosurgery of this hospital. The unit provides facilities for clinical research, particularly research requiring careful control of diet, complete collection of urine, timed collections of blood, and innovative and complex diagnostic, therapeutic and physiological techniques. Facilities are not available for the management of acutely ill or post-surgical patients, or other patients requiring extensive nursing care.